Redemption
by Sophia Angelia
Summary: One night, Giratina escapes the Distortion World and stumbles into a human bar. What he doesn't realize is that Arceus is the bar tender. Rated T for strong language, violence, blood, and slight drunkenness.


Mist seeped through Giratina's chattering teeth as he stumbled into the wooden door, slamming it open. Rainwater pooled behind him as he made his way over to the nearest empty stool. His eyelids fell heavy and his movements were clumsy and slow.

Arceus looked over from behind the counter as the door slammed open, a towel in one hand and wet glass mug in the other. Seeing Giratina, his eyes narrowed. Giratina was supposed to still be in the distortion world... He didn't say anything, however, as he was still on his shift. "Can I get you anything, sir?" he asked politely, putting on a smile.

Settling himself down on the stool, Giratina hunched over the counter and pressed his palm into his forehead. I can't believe...I'm out... "Scotch." He grunted in answer to the bartender. I got out.

Nodding, Arceus set the towel and mug down, pulling out a glass and filling it with the amber colored liquid. He lightly slid it over to Giratina, before picking up the towel and glass and striding over. "Something troubling you?" he asked, trying to make casual conversation.

Giratina dropped his hand from his face, easily catching the carefully slid glass. "I've been through a lot recently." His voice sounded hoarse, and his throat felt scratchy. Had it really been that long since he last spoken? To the point that it hurt to speak? His grip tightened on the drink, applying almost enough pressure to crack the glass. "If it weren't for him ..."

"You sound like you've got a story." Arceus hung the mug nearby on a hook on the wall. "I'll tell you some of mine if you don't mind sharing yours first..."

Giratina stared down at the golden syrup swirling in the thin glass, forcing himself to relax his hand. There was no use in taking his anger out on his drink. "You don't have to tell me anything." He needed to get his problems out of his system, even if it meant spilling it to some mundane. "I just got back from being trapped in this godforsaken land. Basically, I was forced to stay there by my father."

"Your father? Why?" Arceus asked, knowing full well now that Giratina had no clue who he was talking to. "What happened, exactly?"

"I pissed him off, after just trying to get back at him for favoring my fucking siblings for all these years." A snarl wiped his stern expression away as all the memories came flooding back. "I was his heir, and yet he wiped me right under the carpet to make way for my pathetic brothers! For fuck's sake, I deserved better!" He slammed his other fist down on the counter, accidentally denting the wood beneath.

Arceus pulled back out of instinct, glancing to the rattling glasses above. "Well, um... did any of your brothers have... special needs? Disabilities?" he asked, trying not to sound too specific. "Sometimes kids like those need more help than those who are more able."

Giratina didn't take notice, his eyes locked on the golden liquid. He slid his fist away from the dent, struggling to contain his rage. Think controlled thoughts. Remember, you're talking to a human. "One of them. He couldn't...ugh, he couldn't do this one thing properly," he wasn't about to explain how 'flying properly' was something Dialga had troubled with. "But if my father had given him less attention, I'm sure he would've been able to figure it out by himself just fine."

Arceus could tell he was talking about Dialga. "Well, it's really horrible that your father ignored you..." Honestly, what could he say? "But was lashing out really a good idea? I mean, if I started punching my friends when they didn't pay attention to me I would get punched in return. That's kind of how things work..."

Of course it is," He muttered, and peered up after hearing the bartender's 'advice'. It was odd, considering he didn't recall mentioning that he had lashed out at anyone. But it was probably just the bartender making assumptions of how it had gone down. Though, it was still dangerously close to the truth of the story. "Well, I had put up with it for years and years. I'd like you to imagine helplessly watching from the side lines as your own brothers hog all the attention, unable to do anything about it. And then when the chance finally rises to get back at all of them, to make them remember who you are, I bet you'd fucking take it."

"Well, I'm an only child, so I find it a little hard to relate..." Arceus responded, but mulled the situation over. "But even still, I don't think I would go looking for revenge. And maybe your father was in the wrong for ignoring you, but do you think your expectations might have been a bit too high?"

"I think looking for revenge is the perfect answer to what he did to me." The rage was building up again, and he couldn't stop himself from slipping out, "I'm never going to forget being banished to that awful place. I'm never going to forgive him for what he did to me. I was his heir; of course I held high expectations. He was supposed to acknowledge me, teach me everything he knew. But no, I was isolated from the family."

That truly hurt his heart. From Giratina's perspective, he was totally in the right. But Giratina didn't understand what Arceus had gone through, how much work it took to make a universe. And to be truthful, he had taught Giratina everything he knew. Arceus had known nothing at the time, and had taught exactly that. He was silent for a while, just looking to the counter, thinking.

Realizing that he had used the term 'banished', a flicker of concern flashed across his eyes. But seeing that the bartender had made no remark on it, he chose to force away the worry. The man behind the counter didn't care, so why should he. He lifted the glass of Scotch to his lips and took a sip. Where ever they are, I'm going to find them. I'm going to make them pay. I'm going to get my powers back...

Arceus' grip on the edge of the counter tightened, his knuckles turning white. The bar was empty. He had a choice right now. Reveal himself and risk a fight, let Giratina figure it out and risk a fight, or try to get Giratina to reveal himself and then work through the problem as if he were a human. "You said 'banished'. Is your father a king or something?"

Giratina gulped down more of the drink, plopping the glass down to the counter as he heard the bartender's question. Of course he couldn't get away with it. Why would he let himself think otherwise? "No, he's someone far worse." He muttered.

"Like who?" Arceus asked, taking out the bottle to pour another glass.

"Like.." Giratina bit his lip. Was it really worth sounding like an insane stranger to some bartender? Eh, well, it's not like he had much to lose. "Like Arceus. He's my father." He prepared himself for the bartender's response.

"So... you're...?" Arceus asked, trying to sound inconspicuous.

"I'm Giratina." He felt silly naming himself in front of a mundane, but what the hey. He just admitted that his father was Arceus. What could be worse?

"Giratina..." Arceus nodded. He already knew, of course, but getting that in the air meant he could be more free with his words. "So, you were banished because you tried to exact revenge on your siblings, whom I'm assuming you mean Dialga and Palkia going by the legends... because you didn't get enough attention? I mean, I know you said you were the heir, but don't you think that's being a bit selfish?"

"Selfish? You think I'm being selfish?" Giratina repeated, glancing up from his drink once more. Who did this bartender think he was? He doubted that the guy believed him, but still. "Well, maybe I am. Maybe I deserve to be selfish, because of what I've had to endure!"

"What did you endure besides neglect? I personally know how bad neglect can be on a child, but I think there's more to this you're not being honest about. My therapist says that if you can't put it to voice, you'll never put it to rest, and I honestly think he's right."

"There's nothing left to be said." Giratina peeled his fingers away from the cup and rose to his feet, feeling more and more frustrated by the bartender's attitude.

Arceus was unsure what to say. Honestly, it wounded like a bad idea to attack over old grudges. "Maybe you should just let it go..."

"You're telling me to let it go? I can't do that." Giratina looked the bartender dead in the eye, pressing his fingers into the edge of the counter. "I can't just ignore what he did to me, sending me away like...like I meant nothing to him!"

That was it. Arceus removed his apron. "Giratina, you mean a lot more to me than you think."

Giratina stared at the bartender. His eyes were rounded with shock, trying to take apart what he had just heard. No, it can't be true. But it was. He gritted his teeth and lunged forward, whipping out his hand and grabbing him by the collar. "What the hell did you just say?" He whispered, rage shaking his tone.

Giratina, please don't be mad, but I do love you and I never wanted you to feel neglected..." Arceus said, looking at his son with eyes full of regret and sorrow. "Not a day goes by I don't regret what I've done to you, somehow wondering if here was a way I could ever make it up somehow."

"It is you." Giratina's fist shuddered and he tore Arceus towards him, forcefully dragging him closer over the counter. "I don't care what you have to fucking say about yourself. I'm never going to forgive you..." He's here. He's here. He's here in front of me. This is my chance.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around his son. Really, that was the only thing he could do. "I was wrong. I love you. I'm so sorry." The three phrases he had waited centuries to say.

Centuries too late. Giratina sneered and grasped the half empty glass beside them, smashing it against the counter with a swift strike. " I'm going to fucking kill you! " He shouted, swinging the cracked glass towards Arceus' vulnerable face.

The glass connected, and Arceus released, falling to the counter, slipping on its surface and falling to the ground. He got to his feet, wiping at the new cuts on his face. "Kill me if that'll make you feel better."

"Oh, I will," Fuelled by his anger, Giratina threw the bloodied glass to the floor and made a grab for his stool. He hoisted it up and began making his way around the counter towards Arceus.

Arceus hoisted himself over the counter. He stood silently, gazing at the floor.

"I'm going to make you pay for all those years you kept me locked up in that world!" He stalked slowly towards Arceus, enjoying seeing his own father in such a vulnerable position. "Your words mean nothing to me!"

"I still love you." Arceus smiled to Giratina, waiting for him to beat him with the stool.

Giratina halted a mere foot away from Arceus, breathing in deeply and then letting it all out. He had waited so long for this. And now here Arceus was, handing himself to Giratina on a silver platter. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so thrilled. So without another word, he lifted the bar stool higher and swung it down towards his father.

Arceus was smiling the entire time. He crumpled to the floor, not even trying to fight back. He didn't bother getting up this time. He just lay there and took his punishment.

"How! Does! This! Feel!" Each word he spoke was followed by another violent strike by the bar stool, abusing this moment of Arceus' vulnerability.

Every word was not only a cracked rib, but a dagger in his heart. "I love you..." he repeated weakly. And it was true. No matter what Giratina did, it would always be true. "I will always love you."

Unfortunately, Giratina's strength wasn't going to last him long. And it just so happened that escaping the Distortion World and trying to beat the living crap out of the Creation God straight after, wasn't a good mix. He grew exhausted, his hits becoming slower and weaker as he continued. And soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore. The bar stool slipped from his grasp, collapsing to the floor with a loud rattle right beside him.

Arceus looked up weakly to Giratina, feeling his broken bones push against his organs in uncomfortable ways. "I love you..." he breathed weakly. He wondered if it was over yet, if Giratina was done, had forgiven him...

Giratina was breathing heavily, slouching slightly as he glared down at Arceus' limp body. "Shut up.." He hissed out through gritted teeth. He hated those words. Once, he remembered yearning to hear them each and every minute of the day, but after all he had been through, they were like poison to his ears. Especially if said by Arceus, of all people. "Shut up...shut up...shut up!"

"It's true, thought…" Arceus smiled, huffing weakly. "I know I never told you enough. I'm sorry. But have never stopped loving you. Never, since the day you were born."

"Shut up, I said shut up!" Giratina screamed, clutching his hands to his head. He snarled and lifted a foot, aiming it right towards Arceus' stomach. However, his teetering movements resulted in missing the God almost entirely. He got him in the leg, and lost his balance, falling backwards.

Arceus passed a hand to his ribs, healing himself. Eventually, he was able to struggle to an upright position, mostly healed. Sighing with a slight smile, he scooted over to where Giratina had fallen and started to make out with him and started to heal his son, a loving expression on his face.

Giratina grunted, pain flaring up at the back of his head. No, not like this! Why the hell am I so weak? He already knew the answer. If it weren't for Arceus sapping him of his full strength, he wouldn't have to put up with such a weak body. He could've easily snapped his father in half, like a twig, if it weren't for his frail state. Hearing shuffling, the God of Antimatter glanced up to counter whatever he had coming for him. But he reacted too late. He winced backwards and squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to avoid the latest punishment Arceus had conjured up for him. Yet nothing came. No pain, no sickening bone-breaking. In fact, he almost felt...better. No, that couldn't be a trick. He was feeling better! Exhaustion no longer dragged him down and his energy made a quick return. What was the meaning of this? He slowly peeked open his eyes and came face to face with Arceus. "No..."

Arceus said nothing, but continued healing. Punishment did nothing. He needed to show love, forgiveness, and acceptance. That is truly what Giratina deserved. And Arceus felt horrible that he had been denying his son for so long, blind in his own rage. So what if Giratina started beating him again? He would simply heal them both over and over, until finally Giratina understood. It didn't matter what his son did, the simple fact is that he loved Giratina unconditionally.

"What are you doing?" Giratina demanded the question he already knew the answer to. He just couldn't come to terms with it. It was just too...too unreal. "Why? Why are you doing this? Th-this doesn't make any sense! Stop doing this!" His voice rose and he dragged himself backwards, away from his father. No, no, no, this isn't making any sense. Why is he acting like this to me? Why does he care?

"I've already told you. You're my son and I love you," Arceus explained, placing a firm hand on Giratina to keep him from scooting away. "Let me heal you, son. I'm not going to stop until you're better, both physically and emotionally."

"No, don't say that. It isn't true. You only care because you're trying to put me off." Giratina shook his head and made another attempt to crawl away, quickly halted by Arceus' tight grip. "You're trying to make me believe you care, and then you're going to throw me back in the Distortion World. Make me pay for everything I've done. Well I'm not going to fall for it!" He trembled.

"No. No more Distortion World." Arceus pulled closer, hugging the other once again. "We've both made mistakes, perhaps me more than you. But don't ever think I don't love you, don't think I don't want you as a son. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Giratina stiffened, freezing up at the embrace. "Get off me.." He protested weakly. His mind was muddled, crowded with differing thoughts and ideas of what next move he should pull. Arceus was close, close enough to deliver a killing snap of the neck if he was fast enough. But there was a voice at the back of his mind tugging at him, quietly convincing him to silence the murderous thoughts. What am I doing? I can kill him. I can bring an end to all this and take his role. I can do this. Yet he couldn't. Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks and he found himself asking more questions, Why am I doing this? Why can't I kill him? Wouldn't it make all the pain go away?

Arceus wordlessly pulled his son closer. If he were to die right then, so be it. He would have died attempting to right his worst mistake. He would have died knowing he did his best to save his son. He would have died with peace, knowing the other might have been happy at last, peace of mind from his revenge. Should the god die there, he would die happy.

"No, no please...stop..." His voice became weaker, almost inaudible, similar to that of when he was much younger and barely able to take care of himself in the big, wide world. "Please, stop this...I hate it.." The rain that had joined him upon his entrance into the bar had long dried up, failing to act as a cover up for the tears that trickled down the sides of his face. He hated it. This emotional, torn up feeling. But he couldn't fight it. He was weak.

"I'm sorry." Arceus craned his neck, planting a loving kiss on Giratina's forehead. "I can't stop loving you..."

Giratina tried to respond. He really did. But all that came out was a shaky, choking sound. He could no longer form words, his own sadness rendering him helpless in front of his sworn enemy. I should be trying to kill you. I should be fighting. I should be defending myself He wanted to block the whole world out, and isolate himself from his uncontrollable emotions. But there was no escape, it seemed, from one's own feelings. He collapsed onto his back once more and turned onto his side, dragging his legs up into a fetal position. Shut it all out, shut it all out, shut it all out. He had begun this fight to end Arceus, but it already seemed like his father had the winning card.

Arceus let him turn, before returning to the hug. He gently drew his nails up and down the other's back in a rhythmic pattern, through his clothes, in a comforting manner; a back scratch. Placing his chin on top of Giratina's head as he lay next to him, Arceus started to hum the lullaby he used to sing to his kids just before they'd go to sleep or when they were upset over something. It had no words, but the melody was enough to calm them back in the day.

Shut it all out, shut it all out, Giratina repeated over and over, wishing to drown out the soothing lullaby that once calmed him so easily, Shut it all out, shut it all out! His body gave random shudders, unable to shake away Arceus' comforting massage. He clamped his hands over his head and ears, willing his environments away. Maybe he should've just stayed in the Distortion World. Maybe it would've been better than having to face his own father. He hadn't been ready, and he still wasn't. Giratina's face remained hidden, but what was concealed was an expression of pure emotional terror. He couldn't fight Arceus. He had the opportunity and he lost it. Was it...that he still cared? That he couldn't bring himself to slaughter his own father, because he didn't have the mental ability to perform it? I'm weak, I'm weak, I'm weak, his red eyes jittered back and forth, his lips trembling as he fought the mental war he had going on in his head.

"Here's the dawn, you've fallen asleep again.

You'll always be my love...

Don't turn away, your face turns somber,

But still, you I love.

All I ask is if you just open up and let me see you shine.

The stars are yours, little one,

But you're too tired to see.

And still I love you.

When I grow weary, will you be there for me?

Because when you're gone I will always miss you.

The stars grow heavy

And when the world comes crashing down,

I promise, I promise

I'll always protect you from what you cannot fight.

And I will always love you."

Arceus figured it was time to put the lyrics to the melody, his soft voice carrying around the room, the gentle sounds of rain on the roof blending with the song. When he ran out of lyrics, he went back to humming, the simple melody repeating itself.

The soothing melody echoed itself in Giratina's head, summoning memories he thought he had removed long ago. Each loud sob that escaped his mouth rattled his body and without realizing it, he had somehow scooted in closer to Arceus, drinking in his familiar scent. It was so warm, so comforting. Opposite to what he had endured for the past few centuries. I need to stop, I need to stop. Shut everything out, shut it all out, run, run, run! His thoughts were tripping up on one another, skipping back and forth between urgent commands and unwanted reminders of what he was doing. "..I.." He had no emotional strength to whisper anything more out.

"Shh, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you now. You can cry if you want to," Arceus soothed, before he went back to humming.

Giratina's forehead brushed against his father's collarbone and he jerked backwards, still putting up the fight about curling up to Arceus' gentle aura. He slowly dragged his stiff hands away from his face, revealing his tear stained cheeks as he stared his father in the eye. Why.

"There, see?" Arceus wiped away a tear that was rolling down Giratina's cheek. "I bet it feels better to let your emotions out rather than keeping them in all the time." He smiled kindly in response to Giratina's look. "I'm so very sorry for what I did. Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

His father's delicate fingers were so gentle, easily removing the trailing tear from his cheek. And as much as he hoped that the winning side of his inner war would be the ruthless, aggressive one, it appeared that his conflicting mind had other ideas. "..I.." Giratina grew silent once more, unable to piece together a reasonable enough answer. He didn't forgive Arceus. He couldn't. Not after everything that he went through. And why would his father think that it was okay for it be easily brushed away, forgiven and forgotten? But he couldn't bring himself to look the God in the eye and refuse.

Arceus' smile turned bittersweet, and he nodded, before pressing his forehead to Giratina's. "It's okay if you don't, and it's okay if it still hurts. I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'll make it up to you. I can never right my wrongs, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't learn from them. So please, if you tolerate it, would you like to come live with me again?"

Once more his father's scent enveloped him, leaving him yearning for his childhood years. But could he really return to the happy days? To the times when he played with his brothers and listened to his father's lullaby each night? No. No, of course he couldn't. He was grown, and the memories he enjoyed the most occurred centuries ago. And after all that he had done? What he had put up with? He was silly to think that returning to a similar atmosphere to his younger years would be easy. "I.." He clenched his teeth, despising his lack of strength to muster enough words to form a proper sentence. "I don't think so." But where else can I go. He glanced away from Arceus.

"Then where will you live?" Arceus asked, concern showing in his voice. He returned to having his chin on top of his son's head, if only to hide the hurt expression on his face. But Arceus supposed Giratina didn't simply hate him; it was natural for children to eventually leave their parents and be out on their own. But now with Giratina outside the Distortion World, Arceus was concerned about how his son would survive.

"I don't know." Giratina grunted out, his throat scratchy from the quiet crying he had just done. "I just don't know." He shuffled away from Arceus' grasp and ducked away from his chin, determined to no longer have his decisions manipulated by the God's scent alone. He had a point, though. It wasn't exactly going to be easy walking out into a society that has changed rapidly over the centuries that he had been banished, nor was it going to be all 'fun and games' if he were to go with Arceus.

Arceus had just enough time to mask his hurt with concern as Giratina pulled away. "I see... If you ever need help, just remember you can always come home." Pushing himself to his feet, Arceus offered a hand to Giratina to help him get off the floor.

Giratina sat himself up, his ragged clothing now dirtied by the icy bar floor. His face felt cold and his eyes still watered; it didn't take much to tell that his eyes were probably red from all the tears he had shed. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, originally arriving to the bar in a fit of exhaustion and rage, with an intent to kill his own father. And yet even after being granted the opportunity to do so, he lost it. Now he was just a blubbering mess, his intent to kill now shoved away to make way for the flood of built up emotion. He slowly gazed up at Arceus, looking to his hand and then to his face. Should he take it? A moment's hesitation passed and he reached out a hand, clasping onto Arceus'.

With a small heft, Arceus helped Giratina to his feet. "There's a spare set of clothes in the back; I'll go get them for you. The bathroom's over in that corner if you'd like to clean yourself. I'll be right back." Releasing his son from his firm grip, Arceus stepped around the bar towards the back office and the employee lockers, fetching the change of clothes Arceus always brought with him in case of spills or accidents.

Giratina stumbled ever so slightly at the sudden shift in weight, but quickly righted himself up properly, thanks to Arceus' strong grip. He felt dizzy and the early signs of a headache had emerged, aching his already throbbing mind. He watched as Arceus disappeared into the back office, before turning away and making his way over to the room that he had pointed out. This isn't how I expected it would turn out.., he pushed open the door and moved over to the nearest sink. Why am I so weak. Screwing the tap and releasing the water, he cupped his hands and collected the liquid, then splashing it over his face.

Quickly twirling through the combo on his lock, Arceus couldn't help but feel an overwhelming joy about having his son back in this world. At least, here he could help out if any problems arose. It only occurred to Arceus, however, that perhaps his son didn't want any help. Oh, how he'd love to have the toddler back; happy, carefree, and pure... and it hurt realizing he had personally burned that bridge long ago. Serves him right for making bridges out of wood. It was time he rebuild in stone. Taking the spare change out towards the restroom, Arceus lightly knocked on the door, unsure if the other was halfway through changing or not.

After cleaning his face and changing into much more comfortable clothes, Giratina sensed the steady return of his energy. The headache was mild and although it wasn't going to be easy carrying emotional baggage around, it hadn't been as heavy as it was before. He slipped his fingers through his hair to comb it back and headed for the door, opening it on the first knock.

So, with Giratina dressed in the spare outfit of clothes that Arceus had given him, Arceus returned to behind the counter, retying his apron on and washing his hands in a nearby sink. "So, what's your immediate plans?" Arceus asked, curious but trying to be a bit more casual after their moment on the floor.

Having been staring down at the mess on the counter, Giratina shifted his attention back to Arceus after hearing his voice. He shrugged and answered quietly, "Leave. Hopefully find my way around. I have no idea how much has changed."

Arceus gave a small sigh, before popping the counter back into place from underneath. The counter was wood, yes, but that didn't mean the god couldn't fix it. "Well, what's the last thing you remember about this world?" he asked, reforming the glass cup that got smashed during the fight.

A pang of jealousy bit at him as he witnessed Arceus piecing the glass back together with a flick of his wrist. How he yearned to have his abilities back...although, it seemed unlikely that'll be happening anytime soon. "I remember..." He tried to think of any specific thing that had occurred before his exile.

"The black death," He recalled the devastation of the plague that wiped out large populations of the mundanes. They were all killed off so easily.

"Wow, that was a while ago..." Arceus tried his best not to chuckle. "That was almost seven hundred years ago. The world has changed so much since then, I'm a little frightened you won't be able to find your way around. Also, there's still a storm going on. If you don't mind waiting to the end of my shift, I could walk you to the nearest hotel..." Granted, working in a bar a good distance from the city had its perks; on nights like this, stormy and dangerous, it was rare to have people stay until three when the bar closed. That often meant Arceus had the place to himself, and on some nights he liked to close shop early.

Giratina had had a rough idea that many years had gone by during his exile. But seven hundred years? It was shocking, to say the least. His eyes betrayed his surprise, staring at his father in disbelief. "I can't believe it. How...how could it have been so long..." And you left me in there to rot for that long. The sick reminder returned and he cast his gaze back to the floor. "Alright, fine, whatever." He scratched the back of his neck and turned back to his father, delving on this new information.

"Honestly, I don't know..." Arceus responded, taking out a cloth to polish the counter. "I've really only been awake for about two hundred of those years. The other five I spent asleep." There was no reason to explain why he had been asleep. The last time Giratina had shown up in this world, they had fought. It had been bitter and nasty, the aftermath plaguing the god's sleep for five hundred years after. It was only then Arceus realized he had begun to fear Giratina. If he was capable of wrecking this much havoc with what powers he had, imagine if he had his old powers again... No. Arceus had to stop that train of thought. He shouldn't think about what Giratina could break, but rather what Giratina could make. Pausing in his polishing, Arceus stared at the counter. Should he really...? No, now wasn't the time. Once Arceus had been forgiven, he would return his son's powers to him.

Giratina leaned back against the counter, becoming silent while he listened to the soft sound of thin fabric swishing across the flat surface of the wood. "I can't imagine being asleep for five hundred years." He murmured once the cleaning came to a halt. He had spent some time resting in the Distortion World; there really wasn't much to do in there except fly around and brood over his many defeats. Yet even then, spending five hundred years unconscious seemed dangerous to him. Sleep was when you were at your most vulnerable, in Giratina's opinion.

"You don't really feel time passing," Arceus remarked. "It's like taking a nap. You wake up and everything's where you left it, albeit with three feet of dust on top." Granted, Arceus was grossly exaggerating. Long ago he had hired a group of Pokémon to maintain the cleanliness of the Hall, hand through the generations the cleaning duties had been handed down, incorporated with ritualistic religion practices that turned the group into a family of shrine maidens. Apparently only females were allowed in the Hall now...? Arceus never remembered setting that rule, but wasn't about to contradict their tradition.

"But don't you feel vulnerable? Like your leaving yourself open to the enemy?" Giratina questioned, yet to turn around to properly face his father. "You can't defend your territory if you're asleep, and Pokémon and humans would feel free to go trespassing over land that belongs to you."

Ah, yes. Territory. Arceus never understood the concept of territory, or as humans called it, property. "The way I see it, everyone's always on my territory. The only way to get them off is to kill everything. I wouldn't want that..." Because, going by the rules or property that humans made, the universe technically belonged to Arceus. That made it his territory, so to speak. Hence why he didn't really understand the concept of owning land.

Damn. Arceus was right. Giratina fell into silence once more, his arms crossed over as he returned to his thoughts.

"Now that I think about it, not just everything, but everyone is mine as well," Arceus commented idly, pulling down two glasses and filling them with the amber liquid again. He lightly pressed one against Giratina's hand, lifting the other to his lips. "My kids, my grandkids, my descendants... I mean sure everyone's their own person, but it only just occurred to me that I might as well be everyone's ancestor." Arceus laughed quietly. "The world is my family..."

That could've been all yours as well, but you were too weak. You failed, Giratina shook his head to remove the ghastly thoughts from his mind. I can't think like that now. No, I need to just...stay calm. He glanced down at the glass that had been placed in his grip and he finally decided to turn and properly face Arceus. He rested himself down on one of the bar stools. "Everything and everyone is yours, I know. Without you this universe wouldn't even exist." Determined to not 'accidentally' spill the drink this time, he pressed it up against his lips and took a swift sip.

Arceus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that wasn't the point I was making..." Truth be told, he hadn't been trying to make a point. Afraid he had offended Giratina, Arceus tried to find something to talk about. Awkwardly, he sipped his drink again. Something, anything... "So... do you like females?" Stupid, stupid! That was a horrible conversation as well! Why did asking that ever cross his mind? But the question was out now, and he couldn't take it back.

Giratina nodded slowly and lowered the glass away from his lips, sitting the half empty cup back on the flat counter. Then what point were you trying to make? That I was wrong to get territorial?, he felt tempted to retort, but clamped his mouth shut in fear that it may spark his anger again. His neutral expression failed to remain after Arceus' sudden question, catching him completely off guard. Where had this topic come from? What had convinced his father to ask such an out of place question? His eyebrows pressed together, unsure of how to feel. Should he just answer it to get the awkward atmosphere out of the way? He didn't know. It'd been so long since his last social interaction with other people. "Uh...sure, I guess." Of course, he found the other gender just as attractive. Actually...he could find anything attractive. But the question didn't call for a full explanation on his sexualities, so he didn't bother to mention it.

"I... Don't think we ever had that discussion..." Arceus said in a low voice. "What do the humans call it? The Pidgeys and the Beedrills?"

"Wh..what are you saying?" Giratina hovered back slightly on his stool, growing confused by where this topic was leading. "What discussion? Look, you need to be a bit better at explaining yourself here." He had a rough idea of what Arceus may have been talking about, but the term 'Pidgeys and the Beedrills' wasn't making much sense.

"I don't think I ever quite told you where babies come from," Arceus replied. "I don't know, you may have figured out on your own, but..." He downed the entire glass, letting the fuzzy feeling work his way into his system.

Red formed in Giratina's cheeks, his jaw dropping open. He was speechless, to say the least, that his own father thought he had been isolated long enough that he didn't even understand the concept behind how babies were made. It just went to show how much Arceus knew about him. What else didn't he know? That he no longer wore suspenders? He snapped his mouth shut and put a hand against his face, breathing in and out slowly. "Pops..." He began, "Do you really think I didn't know about all of that already?"

"Well, obviously…" Arceus laughed, pouring himself another drink. Who knew Arceus was such a lightweight? Another glass or so and he'd need help locking up.

Giratina peeled his hand away from his face and blinked slowly at Arceus. He was being serious. Maybe he just can't hold his liquor? "Then I'd like to remind you that I do know how it works. Although, I've never heard 'Pidgeys and the Beedrills' being used as a term for that." He took another sip of his drink.

"Hah, you've grown magnificently," Arceus commented, chugging the drink and pouring another. "What you say one more for the road then we head for town?" He teetered dangerously on his feet, the buzz turned to a simmer under his skin, a grin growing over his face.

Giratina finished his drink and plopped the glass back on the counter, narrowing his eyes slightly at Arceus. "I don't think another drink would be good for you." Yeesh, and he thought he was the one that was supposed to be being cared for. He got to his feet, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the door. "Let's just leave."

Arceus nodded, trying to get control again. It had become a nasty habit of his nowadays to just start drinking and never stop. He mostly drank to forget all the harm he'd caused. But now, as he stumbled around the counter and towards the door, it occurred to him just how much of a fuck-up he had been. A bad god, a horrible father... what was one thing Arceus had ever done right? Oh, yes... there was his children. But the way he raised them... halfway to the door, Arceus tripped over his feet and landed hard on all fours. Staring at the backs of his trembling hands, Arceus realized how much he hated himself; not just for what he'd done, but for what he'd let himself become as a result. "I'm sorry..." he muttered, trying to hide the way his back quaked as a silent sob left him. Arceus never cried in front of his kids. He hardly cried at all these days; only when he was alone. When no one was looking up to him as a guiding light in the universe. And here was Giratina, his firstborn, who probably hated him more than any other living being, watching his drunken father cry in front of him for the first time on the floor of the bar.

How much more fucking pathetic could he get?

Giratina breathed a sigh, casting his gaze down to his hand that had used to lash out at Arceus earlier. He could still remember the rough fabric that he had tightly clutched, the way his fury had controlled his actions. I almost killed him. And whether or not he still felt the urge to satisfy his craving for revenge was still clouded over by piles of regrets and thoughts. He needed to think over it properly, at a time when he had a clearer head. That's when the loud noise of something collapsing caught his attention. A jolt of fear struck him in the chest as he whipped around and spotted Arceus keeling over on the floor. He quickly stepped over to him and knelt down, placing a hesitant hand on his father's back. He wasn't used to showing affection in such a way. But what was he supposed to do? Walk out on his own father, weeping in the middle of the floor? He opened his mouth, "...", but no words came out.

"I'm so sorry," Arceus repeated, a choked noise escaping with his words. He turned his head slightly, looking to Giratina with tears in his eyes and on his face. "You don't deserve a fuck-up like me. Giratina, I'm so fucking sorry..." He had brief flashbacks to Giratina's banishment, and their frequent fights. "It killed me inside, what I was doing to you. You have every fucking right to want me dead. Hell, I want me dead." With that revelation, Arceus sat back on his knees and let out a pained, sorrowful wail. He hadn't intended to. The alcohol and years of his own suppressed emotion had finally gotten to him, with the sudden appearance of his son being the tipping point. His blubbering words afterwards was something along the lines of 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you so much', because that was honestly all Arceus could convey from within his own overflow.

There were those words again. The words that had soothed and comforted him during his fit of rage. But this time it was different. Grief drenched his tone as did regret and guilt. There was so much emotion being poured from his voice alone that Giratina was finding it difficult to keep a balance on his feelings for him. He means it; he deserves to be forgiven, part of his mind spoke, Why are you so quiet? Just tell him you forgive him. Any child would say that there was nothing worse than witnessing their own parents breaking down in front of them, and Giratina wasn't any different. As much as he held grudges and pure hatred, there was no forgetting the memories of his father protecting and caring for him. It was painful listening to the long wail belonging to Arceus. It was painful feeling the wrenching tear in his chest as he struggled on what to do. It was enough to almost bring the tears back. But he needed to be strong. Shuffling around to face his father, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him. "...Please, please stop crying.." He whispered.

Surprised by the hug, Arceus was immediately reduced to sniffles and quakes, but the significance of it all came rushing back and he embraced Giratina in return, trying to muffle his cries into his son's shoulder. So sick, so awful... the words kept playing in his head. He should not have been leaning into his son's shoulder for comfort. That's not what a parent would do. But Arceus truly had no equal to openly express his feelings. Giratina was literally the only one around to try and comfort him. So low, so horrible... Eventually, his sobs returned to trembling, and he just sat there for a while, shaking. It had felt good to let the emotions out, but it left the god so drained, more than any fight with Giratina ever had. "I'll make this right, I promise..."

This is how it's done, right? Is this good enough? Giratina accepted the returning embrace. He refused to wince back at the closeness of them and instead this time chose to go along with it. And really, the longer the hug lasted, the more he realized how much he...he actually enjoyed it. When was the last time he held me like this? It was so long ago.. Even as Arceus' sobs died away, Giratina made no signs of releasing the hug. I want to stay here, like this, for- what am I saying!? "..Please...it's already alright." What was he saying? His own words and thoughts surprised him.

Arceus held him tighter, taking Giratina's words as forgiveness. Still they sounded hesitant, though, so he decided he'd hold back just a little longer. "Thank you..." he whispered, rocking slightly, if only to comfort himself. Arceus was so used to comforting Giratina, it didn't feel right the other way around. But still, he sat there holding his son for a while longer. Eventually, the fog on his brain started to lift. How long had they sat like that, that Arceus was already starting to sober up? It mattered not. He waited for Giratina's cue to rise and leave.

Giratina didn't care for how long they could've been sitting on the floor. At some point he had closed his eyes, relaxing in the sweet presence of his father and taking in as much of this moment as possible. It was only when he blinked his eyes open and his vision blurred did he snap out of his weird trance. He broke from the hug and cleared his throat, rising to his feet. Oh, how the tables had turned. It could've easily been mistaken for what had happened earlier, only this time around it was Giratina who was doing the comforting. He offered out a hand to his father. Gulping, he said quietly, "Let's go home."

Wiping his face on a sleeve, Arceus accepted Giratina's hand and help off the floor. Home, finally, with all of his close family. "Home," he repeated, nodding. Wordlessly, he closed up shop and the two headed not to town but towards where home truly was, where everything began and eventually ended, the milky pink predawn light guiding their path and the ground a squishy aftermath of the night's storm. And for the second time in his life, Arceus didn't feel like a failure.

* * *

 **AN: This was a role play with a friend of mine. I was Arceus, she was Giratina. Please let me know if you notice anything horribly wrong or off.**


End file.
